


Liam's Knot

by TVTime



Series: Cuffed and Roughed [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Bisexual Male Character, Cum Explosion, Cumshot, Erections, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Knotting, LIam's POV, Liam Discovers His Knot, Liam-centric, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2018, Old Faithful Has Nothin' on Liam, Precum, SO MUCH CUM!, Smut, Werewolves have Big Cocks, cum, jerking off, mmom, self love, werewolf knots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVTime/pseuds/TVTime
Summary: Freshly turned, Liam discovers his knot – and getsverywell acquainted with it.And it kept coming – his orgasm and his seed.He curled his toes against the mattress and tried to take deep breaths through his nose so he could go as long as possible without swallowing. Thick jizz pooled on his closed eyelids and coated his eyelashes. It soaked his upper lip and threatened to go up his nostrils. His hot, tangy semen was all he could smell.Fuck, and the base of his cock was growing and getting more sensitive. His fingers were forced apart and a notch formed behind the swollen mass, right up against his pelvis. It should have been alarming, but he was too delirious to care. He couldn’t even be bothered that he was soaking his bed with cum.He desperately double fisted his big cock as it geysered all over the front of his body, but as his pinky and thumb brushed the new knot that had formed on his shaft, he gurgled in shock and rolled onto his side, curling in on himself.What wasthat?!





	Liam's Knot

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of my [“Feels Good to be Lonely”](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FeelsGoodtobeLonely) masturbation collection for the Merry Month of Masturbation 2018 and 2017 (and likely 2019 and 2020). 
> 
> It’s also a prequel to my BDSM Thiam smut story, [“Cuffed and Roughed.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463937/chapters/23089839) The content is obviously very different though, and this story doesn’t have any BDSM themes or even mention Theo. But Liam and Theo have knots in that story and a brief passage about Liam’s discovery of his knot inspired this story.

Liam stormed into his room and slammed the door behind him. Scott McCall had ruined his life. Not only had he turned Liam into a monster prone to violent rampages – as if that hadn’t already been Liam’s life – but he had also turned him into some kind of...sex beast.

It was fucking humiliating.

Liam had spent his first few days as a werewolf trying to survive the full moon without hurting anyone while also getting used to his new body. His senses were heightened to ridiculous levels, he was strong and fast beyond his wildest dreams, and he had super healing. Oh yeah, and when he wolfed out his eyes glowed golden, his teeth grew into fangs, and claws sprouted from his fingers – and his toes too if he wasn’t careful. It was a lot to get used to, but Liam liked all those changes. They were pretty cool.

It was the emotional stuff that was harder to deal with. Anger had always been a major problem for Liam, and now it felt like his Intermittent Explosive Disorder had turned into _Constant_ Explosive Disorder. His other emotions were amplified too. He cried when he was sad or frightened. His chest felt like it was going to pop with joy when he was happy. He laughed like a giddy maniac when something amused him, and he had trouble holding back his affection for his friends and family. He couldn’t stop touching his best friend Mason or their friend Garrett, and as much he _hated_ Scott McCall for what he had done to him...he also straight up loved the guy and would have laid down his life in an instant to protect him. 

His whole life was a complicated mess. Scott had told him that it would get easier and that when it wasn’t the full moon or the days surrounding it, Liam would have an easier time controlling his emotions. Controlling his body supposedly got easier too. Well Liam sure fucking hoped so because right now he was _wet_ in his pants from precum. _Precum._ He had leaked like a fucking faucet on the bus ride home because the other students were hot...really hot...like do-these-people-all-do-porn-and-if-so-where-the-fuck-can-I-find-it?! Hot! And Liam wasn’t just talking about the girls. Apparently turning into a werewolf had also turned him bisexual. Yeah, that wasn’t confusing at all.

Thanks to the full moon and the many overwhelming changes he had been going through, today was the first day Liam had experienced the horny side of being a werewolf. It had started as a simple _Hey that girl looks good!_ in the hallway at school during lunch when he was changing out books at his locker. He hadn’t thought about sex once since the Bite so it was a huge relief that becoming a werewolf hadn’t also made him asexual – not that Liam had a problem with asexuals. It just wasn’t what he wanted for himself, which worked out pretty damn well because good lord was Liam ever not asexual. It was like a switch had been flipped and suddenly his eyes were darting all over the hallway, flitting over asses, and breasts, and pretty faces, and... _handsome faces?_ and broad shoulders – _seriously what?_ – and _whoa, that guy’s bulge is obscene!_

There was pretty much only one thing Liam had wanted to do all day. He put down his school stuff and locked his bedroom door. His parents were both on night shifts at the hospital, but locking his door before jerking off was an ingrained habit. His step-dad had walked in on him once years ago when it was a brand new thing. Liam had freaked out, pulled up his pants, and followed him, worried he was in trouble. His step-dad had given him a hug and told him it was completely normal and something Liam should feel free to do whenever he wanted, just with his door locked. Lesson learned.

He kicked off his shoes and socks and opened his pants. He whimpered as the scent of his arousal assaulted his newly sensitive nose. _Fuck._ There was basically no way Scott and Malia hadn’t smelled it, and did Kira have super smell too? Liam was too worked up to care.

He stepped out of his pants and eyed the bulging, wet mass beneath his gray boxer briefs. He had been hard non-stop for the last three and a half hours – since _the locker incident._ He had tried to solve the problem like a normal guy by tucking his erection into his waistband and waiting for it to go down...yeah not so much with the going down. Instead it had drooled precum into the front of his shirt. He had excused himself to the restroom and stuffed the coarse, brown tissue paper the school provided for hand-drying into into the front of his underwear to absorb the slick liquid. It worked for a while, but Liam had to progressively add more before and during each class, and a couple times he had to discreetly dump the whole sopping mess in the trash and start over – there was a janitor at school who definitely wasn’t getting paid enough. 

Liam hoped to god this wasn’t what it was always going to be like. Hopefully it was only because he hadn’t gotten off in about five days since before the Bite. It was a stupid long time for him to go – he was pretty much a constant ball of testosterone and being horny was a trigger for his aggression, so he usually kept himself as satisfied as possible – but jerking off just hadn’t been a priority lately...or even an option. This one, non-stop boner was the first one he’d had in five days. He’d had no libido, no sense of frustration or urge for release. His sexuality had just been gone, or more accurately – thank god! – it had been on hold until he completed his transformation.

But it was back now and – oh fuck! He needed to get the cum out _now_ before he exploded. 

He moaned as he stuck his hand in his underwear and held his erection close to his body so he could get the elastic waistband down around it. His cock felt incredible in his hand, even through the wet tissues. He rubbed his thumb over his covered tip as he pushed his boxer briefs away with his other hand and hunched over to step out of them. He gasped as he removed the soaked mass of brown tissue paper and saw his erection for the first time since the Bite.

_Holy fuck!_

His chest tightened and a flood of happy disbelief crashed over him. It was _huge._ Liam had already been on the big side of average, but now he was just plan _big_ by anyone’s standards. His cock was longer, thicker, and for now at least, harder than before. He was momentarily torn between measuring his new length and playing with it. Playing with it easily won out. 

He hissed at the unexpected level of pleasure that jolted through him as soon as he wrapped his hand around his shaft. _Fuck!_ It wasn’t just bigger, it was a lot more sensitive too. He grinned and pulsed with excitement as he wrapped his other hand around it – which, yep, Liam’s cock was long enough to easily accommodate two hands on the shaft with extra room to spare at the base and tip. It was _thick_ too. He had to squeeze tight for his thumb to _barely_ make contact with his middle finger; he couldn’t touch his other fingers at all.

He wondered if there was any way possible it would be appropriate to show it to Mason or Garrett. He really needed someone to know how big he was. Actually the thought of talking to Garrett about his cock was pretty hot. Mason was like his brother, so beyond talking and maybe showing, nothing was going to happen. He had only known Garrett since the beginning of the school year and hadn’t noticed how fucking _cute_ he was until today. He had seen Garrett naked before in the locker room after lacrosse practice, but he had been straight at the time and hadn’t paid much attention. He had a vague impression of lightly tanned skin, a lean stomach with subtle abs, and golden blond hair dusting his thighs. Liam was sure as fuck going to pay attention the next time he saw Garrett, or his other teammates, naked.

Wait was that predatory? Crud, then maybe he wouldn’t. But he was sure as hell going to fantasize about it.

He tugged his shirt over his head and tossed himself naked across his bed. He usually jerked off to porn on his phone or at his computer, but his phone was in his pants on the floor and his computer was off, and there wasn’t _time._ His cock felt too fucking good to let go of, and a tight ball of desperation gnawed at the pit of his stomach. 

He eyed his new cock in wonder. Shit, how was it this big? And this hard? And this _sensitive?_

Liam loved Scott McCall so much for turning him into a werewolf and giving him this! Oh wait, and saving his life too. That had been pretty nice. He needed to hug Scott and thank him, and maybe ask if they could mess around. Scott was probably a bisexual werewolf with a giant super-sensitive cock too, right? He’d totally want to.

Precum flowed in a steady stream from Liam’s shiny, purple knob. He twisted his hands, coating his straining, veiny shaft and letting the excess saturate his bushy brown pubes and dribble down his sack. With herculean effort he managed to take one hand off his cock so he could cup his balls to keep from dripping on his bedspread. Fuck, his balls were bigger and _heavier_ too. 

He took ragged breaths and pushed his foreskin up as far as he could over his glans. It wasn’t very far. His cockhead was too big and swollen, but Liam _needed_ that stimulation. He had always played with his delicate tip through his foreskin in the past, but he would have to shine his knob directly now.

He switched hands, jerking himself with his left hand as he let precum gather in his right palm. It didn’t take long until he had a handful. Shit, this was going to feel so good and so intense. 

He curled his fingers around his flared rim and brushed his thumb across the glistening, engorged knob from the edge of his cap to the tip of his wet slit.

“Aaaahh!” Liam squeezed his eyes shut and dropped his head against his pillow. “Uhhnnn!”

It felt too good to cum. His body went into pleasure shock and left him dangling over the precipice for several seconds, racked by hard, electrifying contractions. He swore he could feel the base of his shaft swelling in his hand. He needed to cum so bad, but he was almost _afraid_ to. It felt too good already. Could he survive an orgasm?

He didn’t have a choice. The bottom dropped out of his stomach, and he shrieked as a devastating explosion of pleasure engulfed his groin and tore through his body like a shockwave. An instant later hot, thick cum was shooting into his mouth and across his face, but he couldn’t stop moaning and thrashing on the bed even when he choked on it. It was sharp and potent and it burned the back of his throat. It sprayed his hair and spattered the wall behind his bed. 

And it kept coming – his orgasm and his seed.

He curled his toes against the mattress and tried to take deep breaths through his nose so he could go as long as possible without swallowing. Thick jizz pooled on his closed eyelids and coated his eyelashes. It soaked his upper lip and threatened to go up his nostrils. His hot, tangy semen was all he could smell. 

Fuck, and the base of his cock was definitely growing and getting more sensitive. No way was he imagining it as his fingers were forced apart and a notch formed behind the swollen mass, right up against his pelvis. It should have been alarming, but he was too delirious to care. He couldn’t even be bothered that he was soaking his bed with cum. 

He desperately double fisted his big cock as it geysered all over the front of his body, but as his pinky and thumb brushed the new knot that had formed on his shaft, he gurgled in shock and rolled onto his side, curling in on himself.

What was _that?!_

The small, rational part of his brain told him he needed to stop. It felt so good it had to be dangerous. He was probably rubbing his spinal cord or something. That had to be it. He had cum so hard he had wrenched it loose, and if he didn’t stop playing with it, he’d probably end up paralyzed.

He whined and made himself let go of his cock as his orgasm finally tapered off. He wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand, but it didn’t help. His hand was soaked. His arm was soaked. Eventually he managed to grab a dry edge of his comforter and used that. 

Cold shock ran down his spine – Whew! It was still in place – as he took in the carnage. It looked like twenty guys had cum all over his bed, and his chest, and his stomach, and...his wall. Damn, and his ceiling. Liam groaned. His whole room looked and smelled like the inside of a used condom.

A puddle of thick, milky cum was seeping into his dark blue comforter beside him. 

He hopped off the bed and bunched up the comforter, hoping to spare his sheets and mattress as much as possible. 

“Are you kidding me?!” Liam shook his foot as cum dripped on it from the soaked fabric. The drip intensified as the fluid shifted with gravity. He had never been more happy to have a bathroom attached to his room as he ran to his shower, threw back the curtain, and dropped the whole thing in the tub with a heavy wet splat.

More semen rolled down his chest and stomach, and dripped from his thighs and legs, so after a moment’s hesitation he stepped into the tub on top of the squishy bedding. How was it possible that this much cum had been inside of him? It had to be some kind of werewolf magic.

His cock throbbed and before he knew what he was doing his hand wrapped around the heavy, tingling base. He yelped as a sharp bolt of pleasure electrified his core and burned into his brain. It was literally blinding as black spots formed in his field of vision and he lost his balance. He grabbed the shower curtain, but ended up pulling the rod loose as he took a slow tumble into the tub.

The fall didn’t hurt at all thanks to the soft comforter that padded his landing. In fact far from being in pain, aftershocks of pleasure still radiated throughout his body from where he had touched his...

Knot. That was the only thing Liam could think to call it. It was like a thick, veiny cord of rope encircling the base of his erection. It was a flushed, angry red in contrast to the darker tan of Liam’s shaft. It looked like it should hurt but it didn’t. Far from it. It tingled and throbbed in the best possible way. There was an _ache,_ but it was an ache to be touched, one of pure pleasure that told Liam that rubbing it would be the absolute best thing he had ever felt in his life.

Liam was down for that. As much as he had cum he was still _horny_ and knew on an instinctual level that he wouldn’t be satisfied until he had given his knot some attention.

Lube sure as hell wasn’t necessary. His cock still oozed a steady stream precum only now it was cloudy with semen.

He lay back in the tub, cushioning his head against a fluffy, miraculously dry corner of the comforter. He took a deep breath and gently touched the throbbing red mass with just his thumb and forefinger. 

“Uhhnn. _Yeah._ ” He panted and pressed on it with the tips of his fingers. It was firm and hard, but the topmost edge was yielding and slightly spongy, a lot like his cockhead but – he whined and curled his toes against the tub – so so much more sensitive. 

He brushed back the sopping wet curls of his pubes, grazing the side of his nerve bundle with the pad of his thumb and trying to get used to the intensity. He couldn’t. He cried out and thrashed in the tub. He was desperate to wrap his whole hand around it and _rub it,_ but it was too much. 

After a few more tentative caresses he was on the verge of a second orgasm. It was amazing but frustrating. The tight ball of need in the pit of his stomach and the tingling throb in his knot told him he wouldn’t be satisfied if he came with light touches.

This was stupid. It was his body. It was his pleasure to take. He could take it dammit. He clenched his jaw and curled his hand around as much of his knot as he could.

“AAHHH FUUUCK!”

His fangs extended and his eyes lit with golden fire as he howled at the top of his lungs and convulsed in the tub. He wasn’t sure if he was forcing himself to hang on and keep the bliss going, or if his muscles had locked up and he _couldn’t_ let go. All he knew was pleasure – pleasure from his feet to his ears, from his warm glowing hips to his spasming arms. Every nerve in his body was bathed in tingling, twitching, mind-melting ecstasy. 

He barely had the mental capacity to register that he was once again soaking his face in cum as his howl sputtered and he choked. His heart thundered dangerously against his chest, rattling his ribs. Everything felt warm and distant, and his vision was once again spotted. 

Oh god, he was going to die from the pleasure. His new werewolf cock should have come with a warning label. Fuck it. He would have ignored it anyway. What a way to go.

He went slack in the tub, unable to process anymore sensory stimulation.

He coughed and spit up cum as he came back to his senses, unsure how long he had been out.

“Mmm, yeah.” Liam raised his head, a wide, lazy smile stretched across his face from eat to ear. He laughed as he eyed the shower wall and the trails of semen trickling down the tile. His throat, legs, and arms were prickly with drying cum, and the hair on his chest and collarbone was uncomfortably plastered to his body. But that was his _only_ discomfort. Every muscle in his body hummed with contentment.

A comically large pool of cum covered his stomach and crotch. His big, beautiful new cock rose up majestically from the milky sea, its flared slit winking at him. 

He shifted and sat up enough to drain the pool, letting the comforter absorb it. His treasure trail and pubes were slicked down, and he dreaded trying to get all the mess out of them. His knot was no longer a needy red but simply a flushed tan, barely brighter than his shaft. It had shrunk to about half its previous size, and there was no longer a tingly pressure firing through it, merely a relaxed tingle. It was going down. Everything was fine. It was just a new part of his anatomy like his fangs and claws.

Liam laughed and leaned back, confidently wrapping a hand around his waning knot. It still felt _really_ good, but bearable now. It pulsed and throbbed in his hand, responding to the touch. He rubbed and twisted.

_Fuuuuck!_

He could shower and start cleaning up this giant mess or...

He licked his lips, tasting cum as he curled his fingers around the edge of his knot and tickled the finger-wide span of shaft behind it that formed a notch. He wondered why his knot wasn’t flush against his pelvis. Why have a notch at all? Hell, why have a knot at all?

He closed his eyes and rubbed it harder. He didn’t care. He was just very happy it was here. He had to remind himself to stroke the rest of his cock and play with his glans too. They all deserved some attention. A week ago the enhanced sensitivity on his shaft and tip would have blown his mind, but now– 

“Uhhnn. Oh!” He gasped and panted. “Ohh my god!”

Now his knot was impossible to ignore. Damn, and he had thought his claws were cool!

His knot swelled back to its previous size, and sensitivity too if the torrents of sensation that crashed through his body and made his teeth rattle were anything to go by. 

Pleasure threshold – was that a thing? If so Liam’s was getting higher. His ability to take more and more seemed to ramp up in tandem with his knot’s output. He could barely breathe by the time he came a third time, but he was ready as he angled his cock straight up in the air and let it fountain all over him. 

He kept going, squeezing and twisting his nerve bundle until he was firing another load mere seconds after he had stopped.

He needed to catch his breath, but he couldn’t stop laughing, and then sobbing. This was the most wonderful thing in the world. He wished Mason had a knot too. Mason so deserved to have a knot. He rubbed his next round out ‘for Mason.’ Then he rubbed one out for Garrett. Then for Scott. Scott probably did have his own knot, but Liam didn’t want to take any chances. He rubbed his eighth load out ‘for Stiles,’ marveling at how he could just keep going and going.

His parents come home at some point and called to him through his bedroom door. Thank god he had locked it. He tried not to howl or cry out now that he wasn’t alone in the house, but it was _tough._ He had to stuff the corner of the comforter in his mouth when he came. 

His ears were ringing. 

No. No, that was his alarm. 

_For school._

He dissolved into another laughing fit, happy tears rolling down his sweaty, cummy cheeks. He had been at it for about fourteen hours. 

When his final orgasm tapered off, he sighed and pulled his hands away from his crotch during the brief, satisfied lull before he would be desperate to go again. 

He took a long shower and cleaned up his room and bathroom as best he could before going downstairs to have breakfast with his parents. He ate everything his mom had cooked and begged her to make seconds. He also drank a whole carton of orange juice by himself. 

By the time he walked out the door for school that morning, he felt a hundred percent recovered and re-energized. God being a teen werewolf was awesome!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! I started it last year for MMOM 2017 but couldn’t finish it in time. 
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
